


Planted Seed

by AriesOnMars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/pseuds/AriesOnMars
Summary: Allura takes care of Pidge during her pregnancy.





	Planted Seed

“Ugh, I’m huge,” Pidge muttered. She made an attempt to push herself up off the bed, huffed, and gave up. She resettled herself into more of a sitting position, propped up on the pillows and blankets she’d mounded up earlier, but she hadn’t gotten much farther than that. “I keep thinking I can’t get any bigger and then I feel like I’m twice as big as I was yesterday.”  
  
“I can assure you that isn’t happening,” Allura chuckled as she sat beside the paladin on the bed and offered her a mug of tea.  
  
“Still huge,” Pidge said as she took the mug to sip from it. Over the years Pidge couldn’t have claimed to have grown much, other than her hair that tumbled well past her shoulders now and the swell of her belly over the last few months. She was still short and slight and it made the recent girth seem all the more prominent.  
  
“You’re lovely,” Allura said and she leaned in to kiss the other woman’s cheek gently. Pidge nudged into the touch with a smile as she sipped her tea.   
  
“Mmph!” Pidge muffed with a mouthful of tea, gulping it down suddenly and gesturing quickly like she wanted something. “Hand! Hand, hand, hand.”  
  
“I--alright,” Allura gave Pidge her hand and it was pressed to Pidge’s huge belly--right under her palm Allura could feel a little flutter of movement. Pidge grinned as she felt the kicking, holding Allura’s hand against her belly, and she glanced up to her. The other woman’s eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open.  
  
“Ah, sorry, thought that wasn’t going to freak you out,” Pidge said apologetically.  
  
“I’m not freaked out,” Allura said, and when she looked at Pidge she smiled in a way that took her breath away. “I’m in awe.”  
  
“It’s… I’m just pregnant,” Pidge mumbled, trying hard not to smile a little too much under the attention.  
  
“You’re creating life out of love. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever encountered.”  
  
Pidge did smile at that, flushed and maybe a little too smug, “And DNA and amino acids and--”  
  
Allura cut her off as she pressed a kiss to her lips.


End file.
